Omen
by Kitiaria
Summary: He thought it'd be alright, just another job, no worries, in and out easy!...but he was wrong...and it's gonna cost 'em. Chapter 5 up. TITLE CHANGED PREVIOUSLY CALLED HAUNTED!
1. Chapter 1 Werewolf

A/N: Hurray my first chapter! Please don't be too nasty; this is my first (and quite possibly last) attempt at a Supernatural Fan fiction! Anyway enjoy if you can!

* * *

I don't own Supernatural…but I'd be very happy if I did!

* * *

**Haunted.**

Chapter 1 Werewolf.

* * *

(Sam's POV)

* * *

Sam was sent flying across the room, slamming against the cave wall and landing in a crumpled heap soon after. He groaned and shook his head struggling to shift the black haze that was trying to consume him and stood up, leaning against the wall for support. He peered into the gloom looking for the enemy but only making out faint outlines of rocks and boulders and bones. _Note to self; abandoned caves are abandoned for a reason! _Sam shuddered unwillingly and began to limp into the darkness he had to help Dean he had to help him destroy this son of a bitch werewolf before it could turn any more people to its kind. 

A growl behind him followed by a string of deep curses stopped Sam in his tracks. Spinning around he ran, ran towards the snarling and the grunting and the fighting, with each step hoping that his brother was all right. An angry and pain-filled shout echoed around the deserted cave and Sam quickened his pace, stumbling in the gloom, searching frantically for Dean.

Sam finally came through the tunnel and found himself face to face with the very thing he was trying to destroy. He backed away frantically searching for a weapon, a rock anything that he could defend himself with but found nothing. He looked up at the werewolf and immediately regretted it. The animalistic being grinned back down at him, its jaws dripping with saliva eyes glinting with the lust for bloodshed. Soon Sam found himself backed up against the wall of the cave. _Dammit I need help._

"Dean! Dean help!" He called recklessly. When he gained no response his heart sank, silence meant Dean was probably unconscious or dead. Sam prayed it wasn't the latter.

The werewolf howled then tossed its head back causing Sam to clap his hands over his ears to stop the noise. It looked back down at him bearing its teeth and raising one of its bloodied clawed hands to strike Sam when a gunshot echoed through the cave. The beast's eyes widened the pupils dilating before plummeting backwards to the grimy floor revealing the slumped figure of a man pointing a smoking gun where the werewolf had once stood.

"Dean." Sam breathed thankfully. Sam ran forwards to his brother, taking in his appearance. He was slightly hunched to the side, clutching his left shoulder where Sam could see blood flowing freely. "You're hurt." It was a statement rather than a question and Sam moved to support him. Dean swatted Sam's hand away before turning his gaze upon him.

"I'm alright." He replied gruffly " What about you? You ok Sammy?"

"It's Sam and yeah I'm fine. But Dean you should let me look at your shoulder."

"Back at the car, its too dark in here. Now come on lets get outta here before we eternally stink of rotting flesh. I myself don't want my baby smelling of no rotting flesh!" Dean said lightening the mood slightly before limping away. _Damn, does that man ever think of anything but his precious car? _He smiled and shook his head before running after Dean.

The two walked in a companionable silence out of 'another godforsaken cave' as Dean had put it and into the forest. The sun was beginning to rise, and the light bleared into the boys eyes. At least they could see again. Being in the darkness for over three hours then stepping into bright sunlight was not fun. Sam glanced at Dean, _Damn; he looks worse than I thought. _

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes Sam I'm fine." Dean sighed exasperatedly annoyed by Sam's constant worrying. Although he did have good reason to, after all, Dean had been inches from death little over three weeks ago. Ever since the reaper, Sam had kept a close eye on his brother he didn't want him getting hurt again.

"Come on, we're nearly to the car, I'll fix up your shoulder in no time."

"Yeah." He muttered

Within minutes the two brothers were stood next to the Impala. Sam strode to the trunk of the car, searching for the medical kit.

"Where the hell is it?" he growled into the trunk angrily.

"I'll be fine, I bandage myself up in the motel." Came the seemingly unperturbed voice of his older brother. Sam stuck his head out of the car to glare at Dean, only to find him sat on the front of the car, slumped, head resting wearily in his good hand. He sighed.

"No I'll find it." He said and went back to searching. "Ah! I've got it!"

"Great…" Dean drawled with sarcastic excitement. Sam walked around to the front of the car where Dean was sat and glanced at his face he was pale, probably from loss of blood.

"Take off your top." Dean looked up at this, amusement sparkling in his green eyes.

"That sounded wrong, on so many levels Sammy." He laughed.

"Shut up Dean." Sam smiled waiting for his brother to remove his blood ridden T-shirt. When he did however, Sam wished that he hadn't. He swore loudly.

Apparently Dean had become a punch bag for some demon that he didn't know about. He cringed, looking at the sight of his bruised and bloody torso. He had to have broken some ribs, as already dark, purple bruises had begun to form on his tanned skin. But also what confused and slightly scared Sam was that there seemed to be older wounds and bruises that he didn't know about some that seemed to have been there for weeks, maybe months. Sure their work was dangerous but in the last few weeks the brothers hadn't come across anything that had caused that much damage. Or had they? Sam noticed Dean would get hit or thrown into something but would never show any pain, so he would assume he was all right. _God what've I done to him? _

Dean coughed to show him that he was waiting for Sam to continue. He shook his head numbly and turned his attention to his shoulder. The sight of the loose flesh that resided there made Sam want to vomit. Now that was gonna hurt for a long, long while! He took out some antibacterial wipes and bandages, first wiping away the excess blood, only to cause more to seep out. Dean winced and looked at Sam.

"Just stitch me up already doc, or I'll be bleedin' to death on this very nice lookin' car of mine." Sam just nodded trying to ignore the amount of blood that was pouring from Dean's shoulder and onto Sam, but he began to sew the skin together with the knowledge that if he didn't and stopped to throw up, Dean would probably die or kill him for being sick either on or near his car. He continued to 'stitch him up' as Dean had called it so lightly staunching the blood flow every now and then with spare bandages. When he finally finished stitching he used the antibacterial wipes, the remove the excess blood. The sting caused Dean to wince slightly as Sam couldn't stitch some of the smaller cuts up but he smiled at Sam sliding off the car. He wobbled slightly leaning against Sam for support before limping over to the passenger seat of the Impala.

"Thanks Sammy boy. You know, maybe you should have been a doctor instead of a lawyer!" Sam smiled and shook his head amazed at Dean's stamina. "This is only time you're drivin' my baby!" He warned before opening the car door and sitting down with a sigh.

"Thanks for trusting me with your baby." Sam said putting the medical kit in the trunk of the car. He walked back to the drivers seat and sat down, looking towards Dean who wore a look of disbelieving.

"I'm not trusting you to drive my car, I'm trusting that if you hurt my car, you'll start preparing your funeral!" Sam laughed and started the engine.

"Don't worry, I'll try not to hit too many trees on our way out." Sam laughed as Dean growled at him, before driving away from the abandoned cave.

"So, have you got any ideas for our next gig?" Dean asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I was researching this one place in Dakota, strange deaths, unexplainable you know?" Sam responded.

"Dakota? Near Minnesota?"

"Yeah. You been there?" Sam queried stunned.

"Once…just once."

To be continued

* * *

A/N: Yeah! First chapter finished! I hope you guys like it! Press that lil' purple button and let me know!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2 Dreams

A/N: Next chapter! Hurray!

I don't own Supernatural…but I'd be very happy if I did!

Recap_:"Dakota? Near Minnesota?""Yeah. You been there?" Sam queried stunned."Once…just once."

* * *

_

**Haunted.**

Chapter 2 Dreams mean many things.

* * *

(Deans POV)

* * *

_ Dean found himself in the darkness. The black and endless nothing spread out from his feet and he turned to gaze into the night. A glow began to form on the horizon and Dean watched as it began to brighten. A silver white light appeared and began to swell upwards, light flooding the once darkened abyss. As his eyes adjusted to the highlighted land, Dean saw where he actually was. He sucked in a breath and looked around worriedly. _

_ The mountains. He was surrounded. He had to leave. Now! Without a seconds thought he set off, running in the direction of the light, knowing that the darkness would consume him if he did not. He glanced as his surroundings changed as the moon rose further into the sky. The mountain shone like jagged lumps of silver and the river was alive with fish of all colours. Suddenly the world around Dean began to distort. Confused he stumbled and stopped watching as the sky and world around him began to melt, slowly dripping onto the once more darkened floor like molten metal until it disappeared completely. _

_ Shaken Dean looked frantically around. He was unable to see anything but he could feel a presence. It was like cold breath on your neck when no one was there, or something at the corner of your eye that you just couldn't see, or that cold waft of air that made it feel like something with wings had just flown past. _

_ He could hear breathing now, it was oh so quiet, barely there, but Dean could hear it. Behind him. To the side of him. In front of him. It was circling him. That feeling began again; of the wings flying past him but this time it felt like there was thousands of creatures flying around in the dark. He could hear them that noise a rasp of leather on leather. Wings and…talons. And that smell…sulphur, god it was strong. Dean cried out at the rage of it and suddenly all noise stopped._

"_I'm here Dean."

* * *

_

Dean was roughly awoken by a pair of hands gripping his arms tightly.

"Dean. Come on man wake up!" Dean groaned and sat up knocking the hands away. He was breathing heavily, he couldn't think, _what, where was he? _

"Dean. Are you all right? You've been thrashing about like a madman." _Sam…_It all came rushing back to him, the werewolf, his shoulder, passing out from blood loss…yes…that sounded familiar. He was shaking, unsure whether it was because of his dream or the lack of blood in his veins. He let his head drop into his hands momentarily before drawing in a shaky breathe. He could tell Sam was watching him worriedly and for good reasons too. He glanced up at Sam who was watching him anxiously and he gave him a weak smile.

"Don't worry Sammy it was just a dream." Even Dean could tell that,_ that_ was a bad lie.

"Come on Dean, a dream? You never dream!" He replied incredulously sitting down on his bed. Dean sighed exhaustedly, this was Sam he was talking to, and he would never drop this until he got a better answer from him.

"Look Sam, it was jut a stupid dream it doesn't mean anything. Ok?" He said firmly.

"Yeah but what if it's not just a dream it could be like me with one of my visions and-" Sam started.

"It's not a vision."

"Then what is it? Just a dream?"

"Just go to sleep Sam."

"No!" Sam retorted heatedly.

"For gods sake Sam!" Dean shouted angrily, standing up. He couldn't take the constant string of questions or the look of hurt that flashed across Sam's face…he had to get out. "I'm going out." He stated bluntly pulling on his shoes.

"Where?" Sam asked, when he received no answer he grew angry. "Where are you going Dean it's two o'clock. It's the middle of the night?"

"I'm going for a walk. I need to clear my head." He said finally pulling on his leather jacket before leaving the motel room, the door closing with a soft click.

* * *

Dean began to walk, unsure where he was going but continued. He half expected Sam to come charging out of the room after him but he didn't, and Dean was thankful. He really did need to clear his head. He needed to think about the dream…if it was a vision or something similar to one, he had to work out if the creature was what he prayed it wasn't. He walked through the empty roads, empty streets. No cars. No people. Dean would have noticed that it was strange if he hadn't been too wrapped up in thoughts about his dream.

_ It couldn't be that though, Dad destroyed it two years ago when Sammy was at school…didn't he? Oh god what if he didn't…no! Dad told me he destroyed it so that's what I'll believe…But the smell, and the noise, it matched everything to do with this thing…if it is another one then I'll just destroy the evil son of a bitch when we come across it…Sammy doesn't need to know all the details about our last run in with one._

Dean's eyes glazed over at the memory he could hear the screams ringing in his ears now. He shook his head and growled angrily sitting down on a nearby bench. "God Dad what if you didn't destroy it, it'll still remember me." He laughed "God I sound like I'm scared…" He sighed and looked around. He wasn't scared but he was at the same time…it was strange. But he knew how to dispose of the little blighter anyway. He laughed again…_'Little' ha! If that's little then I'm a college grad student. _He shook his head smiling slightly. It was only then that Dean realised that it was cold, and his shoulder was throbbing painfully. He winced and glared at his shoulder. "If I didn't need you I'd cut you off." He growled to it before standing up and setting off again. It was dark out, really dark._ Hey, didn't we leave the cave at sunrise? How long have I been frickin' out?_ He glanced at his watch, _after five, how long have I been out?_

He glanced around for the first time realising how quiet everywhere was. A wave of nausea swept across him as a thought entered his mind. _What if the dream was a vision, and it was trying to lure me away…_ He looked around sharply searching for anything out of the ordinary apart from the lack of people and what not. No strange noises, no strange smell…but it was dark. _Well we're certainly getting' somewhere. _He thought grimly. He decided to leave, to go back to the motel, but he couldn't shift the feeling of uneasiness that lurked behind him. It was as if he was being watched. His hand went to his belt where he kept his gun. He grabbed the handle it was still there, thank god. He continued to walk, quickening his pace slightly as the lights on corner shops and street lamps all to his left and right where cutting off Dean noticed. Darkness was closing in on him, one snuffed light at a time until that black endless nothing shadowed around him completely.

He stopped, breathing quietly, gun out waiting, waiting.

"I'm here Dean." It whispered behind him.

"Shit." He said softly. Damn he was right it was a trick. What to do, what to do? He could feel its presence, but it wasn't doing anything he had a gun and that was it. Wait his cell phone! Call Sam! He hastily grabbed his mobile and dialled Sam's number, hoping that the thing in the dark wouldn't attack. It rang, and rang, and rang…"Shit."_ He's not answering. _Something brushed past his arm and he dropped his phone, it was still ringing. Leaving the phone he poised his gun aimed to shoot anything that might attack him, even though he could barely see in front of his face. _Time to be the brave little warrior._

"Come on then, where the hell are you?" He shouted goading the darkness. He fired his gun above his head. Dean couldn't be sure but he thought he felt-rather than saw the darkness flinch at the gunshot. "Come on you creepy son of a bitch, what do you want?"

"I'm here." It said. Dean was spun around and came face to face with darkness itself. He could see the outline of it, which was strange as it was darker than the abyss that surrounded him. Like a gaping black hole it wanted to consume him. It reached forwards and touched his chest, the hand dripping with tar, or…was it blood. It burned. Dean pulled away and it snarled, drawing back a fist before letting it swing forwards to connect with his jaw and Dean yelped with surprise, even he couldn't have blocked that swing. The punch sent Dean flying backwards into the darkness, not only into the shadows that surrounded him but also into the darkness of unconsciousness.

* * *

(Sam's POV)

* * *

Sam had stayed up and waited for Dean to return, angry that Dean disregarded his want to help completely. But that was Dean, Mr Invincible, as he liked to view himself, he feels no pain; he'll never die, yadda, yadda! Sam growled and looked at his watch again, it was almost five in the morning, Dean was gonna pay for making him worry. He had half a mind to call him right know ordering him to come back to the motel when his phone rang. A little surprised he went in search of it, switching on a light after deciding that searching for a pocket sized phone in the dark is not easy.

Within seconds he found the phone and looked for the caller ID. _Dean? Why was Dean calling him?_ Regardless of why his brother was calling him when he thought he was ignoring him at the moment he answered the phone.

"Dean? Hello?" No answer. _What? _"Dean, Dean is that you?" He faintly heard his brother swearing in the background and a soft thud, _had he dropped the phone? _"Dean!" He said forcefully worried for his brother now. He listened for the hope of finding out what trouble his brother was in now.

"Come on then, where the hell are you?" He heard Dean shout. When he heard the gunshot he shouted out. "Come on you creepy son of a bitch, what do you want?"

"I'm here." He heard a static whisper, _Shit; Deans in trouble, but where the hell is he?_ Sam began searching his bag for a gun and some knives, prepared to go and help Dean when he heard his pain filled yelp. Sam froze as he heard icy laughter then nothing. _Shit, shit, shit! _Sam ran out of the motel, car keys in hand and began the search for his brother. He still had his mobile held firmly to his ear in the hopes that Dean would make a noise or talk to him of give him some sort of idea as to where he was. Sam could of cried until he drove past the park, or where the park should have been.

Stopping the car he peered out into the darkness. Something wasn't right. He stared into the shadows hoping for the signs of movement but there was nothing. Sam glanced around this wasn't natural, and then again nothing in his life was natural any more and took a deep breath. If he crashed this car Dean would kill him. Taking another deep breath he pushed his foot down on the gas, speeding into the darkness, in the hopes of seeing something. Sam could literally see nothing, he was swerving to miss trashcans, and benches and people…wait people?

He stopped suddenly, the car screeching to a halt and turned to see the person hoping it was Dean but he couldn't make out any features. Stepping out of the car he pulled out a flashlight shining it upon the figure. As the light touched it is hissed and disappeared, taking the darkness with it. Shocked and rather scared Sam stepped backwards gun out and ready for an attack. He spun around eyes connecting with a sight he was so happy to see.

"Dean…" He breathed.

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

A/N Yay! Another chapter done! I made it a little longer…hope you like it! Oh and thanks for everyone who reviewed! It made me very happy!


	3. Chapter 3 The Silent Treatment

A/N: Chapter 3…hmmm.

I don't own Supernatural…but I'd be very happy if I did!

Recap:_ Shocked and rather scared Sam stepped backwards gun out and ready for an attack. He spun around eyes connecting with a sight he was so happy to see."Dean…" He breathed._

**Haunted.**

Chapter 3 The Silent Treatment.

(Sam's POV)

"Dean…" He breathed. Running forwards and forgetting any possible threat that could arise Sam looked at his brother. His chest was still rising and falling, proving that he was still breathing. He checked his pulse in case, but it was there, strong and continuing. Thankful Sam knelt next to Dean, trying to rouse him as it just seemed as though he was unconscious.

"Dean, come on Dean wake up. You do realise this is the second time I've had to try and wake you up now?" He tapped Dean lightly on the face, but gained no response. He growled. Gripping his arms tightly Sam shuck his brother back into the real world.

"Urg…Sammy?"

"Yeah Dean its me. What the hell happened out here?"

"God, give me a minute will you I feel like I've just been in a wrestling match with Godzilla." He groaned and sat up, leaning against the tree he fell against. "So… how'd you know to come looking for me? And more importantly how'd you find me?"

"I answered the phone."

"You did?"

"Yeah, just as you dropped it. I heard gunshots and shouting, I called you but when you didn't hear me I got the car and came to look for you…"

"Didn't take long I suppose with a whopping great black hole where the park should be." A moment of silence ensued.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah just a knock on the head. I'm fine. Shoulder's killin' me though."

"Dean?"

"Yeah Sam?"

"What happened?"

"I…I dunno. One minute I was walking in the park, next I was swallowed up by darkness and something was whispering to me."

"Yeah I heard something say 'I'm here Dean'. Did you see it?"

"I saw a dark figure couldn't make out any features but…it put its hand on my chest. Creepy son of a bitch huh?"

"Oh, so that's why you have a hole in your shirt." Sam commented amused.

"Yeah…damn this was my favourite shirt…You better not have hurt my baby."

"Dean," Sam whined rolling his eyes to look at his brother who was standing up. "Just…forget about your car for a minute. We need to figure out what attacked you, and why."

"Yeah well while you do that Sammy I'll be headin' for the car."

Sam sighed as Dean stood up, wobbling slightly before limping towards the Impala. He hadn't felt this worried about his brother since before he went to Stanford.

(Dean's POV)

Dean sat in the driver's seat of the Impala calmly awaiting his brother's arrival. He drummed his fingers impatiently on the steering wheel, cursing his brother for being so…so Sam! For example he worried too much; ever since Dean's brush with death Sam treated him like china. Secondly he is too nosy and stubborn for his own good. Yes they were brothers and Dean would die for Sam but some things are meant to stay in the past. And thirdly he takes too damn long packing his bags!

Dean growled and leant back in his seat all ready to go storming into the motel room and drag his brother out by his scrawny little neck. Deans hopes where dashed however when Sam appeared in the doorway of the room a frown wrinkling his brow. Dean sighed and rubbed his eyes, he was still angry at him. He watched Sam walk towards the trunk of the car in the mirror wincing, when he slammed it shut glaring at Dean the whole time. Sam broke the glare and walked around to the passenger seat of the Impala slamming that door as well.

There was a moments silence before Dean spoke, eyes fixed on the steering wheel, determined not to look at his brother.

"What do you expect me to do Sammy?" He said cursing himself inwardly at the tone of his voice. Sam turned and stared at Dean and he could tell that Sammy's gaze had softened considerably. But, he hadn't meant to sound so vulnerable, so…human, with feelings and emotions. He sighed and rubbed his eyes again, conscious of Sam watching his every move.

"Dean, I just want to find out what did this to you. We could stay here, whatever is in Dakota isn't going anywhere and-"

"And neither is the thing that attacked me alright?"

"Dean-"

"No Sam." Dean said firmly starting up the car. It was amazing how Dean could flip from being relaxed to Dad-like-resolved and stern in a second. "We have business in Dakota, that's where we'll go."

"But Dean you're in no condition to drive!"

At this Dean's head turned very slowly to look at his brother. His chin tucked down and teeth clenched he glared at Sam under his eyebrows watching as Sam visibly gulped and turned to face the front of the car again. Satisfied Dean turned back to the front also checking his mirror for traffic as he began the trip back to Dakota.

(Sam's POV)

Sam sighed quietly and glanced at Dean again, willing him to say something, anything, to come out with a string of malevolent curses something other that the silence that had descended upon the car.

Sam had tried to make conversation but Dean had remained silent-ignoring him completely-and motionless apart from the telltale sign that he was clenching his teeth. The music wasn't even playing so Dean couldn't even defend that he couldn't hear Sam, no he was just blatantly disregarding him.

Sam turned resting his head against the cool pane of the window. They would be in Dakota soon and Dean would have to talk to him sometime. He shifted slightly in his seat turning to glance at Dean again who of course had that stubborn resolute look upon his face, jaw clenched, back straight, eyes glued on the traffic.

He hadn't been this worried about his brother since before Stanford, and he couldn't figure out why. All danger was gone, but Sam was still left with that unshakable feeling of dread that resided in the pit of his stomach. It was like something was just waiting around the corner, or just beyond Sam's line of view and it was just waiting for him to make one mistake, that's all it would take. Sam couldn't take this, he couldn't think about it anymore, there was just too many questions that would be left unanswered, too many scenarios that left Dean hurt or dead. What was that thing? Why was it after Dean, what did it want with him? Sam sighed and rubbed his eyes about to dispel all questions and thoughts from his head when Dean spoke.

"Just how I left it." He said quietly looking around the small town they were now driving through.

"When were you last here?" Sam asked hoping to break the silence that threatened to fall again and also out of curiosity.

"Ten years ago." He replied.

"Strange…I don't remember coming here." Sam said finally after looking at the church they drove past, there was a funeral taking place.

"Dad didn't want to bring you, so we left you at Father Jims'."

"What? Why?"

"Too dangerous."

Before Sam could ask anymore questions Dean had pulled into a Motel and stepped out of the car leaving Sam to occupy his own thoughts while he waited for Dean. Within minutes he was back and hauling his bags out of the trunk of the car motioning for am to do the same.

"Gotta room. Now lets find out what this son of a bitch is this time!"

A/N Hurray! I'm so so soooo sorry for the really long delay...I've been on holiday! Hope you like the chapter!


	4. Chapter 4 Jamie

I'm sorry for the delay, I've just started sixth form at school and everything's been a little hectic! Anywaay enjoy!

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: JUST WANTED TO LET EVERYONE KNOW I'M CHANGING THE NAME OF THE STORY FROM HAUNTED TO OMEN!

* * *

Omen (Previously named Haunted.)

Chapter 4 Jamie

(Dean's POV)

* * *

Dean strode half-heartedly into the motel room. As per usual it was considerably _less_ appealing than the last place the stayed at. Once more the room was small grimy but thankfully not health-threatening.

Within seconds of being in the room Dean located the bathroom directly beside one of the two beds, which were also dismal. Dean sighed and threw his bags onto the bed closest to the door signalling to Sam that his bed was the one by the bathroom. He went about pulling out knives and guns placing them within reach of the bed for defensive purposes and sat down on the bed with a dull thud watching as Sam set about unpacking his belongings from his duffle bag. Sam always unpacked. Dean thought it made the reality of constantly travelling an easier burden for Sam. It was easier for Dean if he didn't get attached to places or people, they can only let you down. He'd learnt _that_ lesson from Cassie...and the last time he was in South Dakota.

During his musings Sam had set about finding research on the missing persons cases that had been in the local papers, disappearances that lately had been increasing.

Dean shook his head, clearing his previous thoughts and turned to look at Sam again.

"So," He said causing Sam to glance up from the laptop screen. "You got anything on the recent disappearances yet?"

"Yeah actually, I hacked into the police records and found a missing persons case. The names just go on and on Dean."

"What about the most recent ones, any friends or family. I think it would be best that we look into the disappearances that are most recent."

"Ok, the three most recent are…Jason Pattou aged 34. He uh, went out to buy groceries and never made it there. Apparantly he has no family, it was his boss who noticed that he was missing. Disappeared two months ago."

"Great." Dean drawled sarcastically. Sam shot him a withering glare and turned back to the computer on his lap.

"The second was a woman-"

"She hot?" Dean asked casually as he began cleaning a knife. "_What_?"

"The second was a woman called uh, Katherine Clamp aged 52-"

"Apparently not…"

"Aged 52," Sam continued glaring at Dean. "Taking the dog for a walk. Again never came home."

"Did they find the dog?"

"How the hell would I know?" Sam asked incredulously. Dean snorted and continued cleaning his knife. "She disappeared three weeks ago. And the last was a man called Jack Reed aged 26, he disappeared last week. It says here that he had an argument with his family and stormed out, hasn't been seen since. The police are writing him of as a suicide." Sam glanced up at Dean when he gained no response. Dean was staring blankly at the wall as if trying desperately to remember something. Then was breathing deeply, slowly as if to clear his head. Dean barely heard Sam calling out if he was all right he simply closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. Suddenly his head snapped up and he looked at Sam, fixing his piercing green gaze upon him.

"What were those names again Sam?"

"Dean, are you alri-"

"**The names Sam**." Dean snapped standing up his gaze flicking from Sam to the door quickly.

"Okay Dean, _calm down_! Jason Pattou, Katherine Clamp and Jack Reed. Why what's the matter?" Sam answered watching Dean closely.

"Nothing…" He breathed pulling his coat on. "I'm going out."

"What? Where?"

"Just out Sam!" He replied harshly walking to the door.

"Dean we've barely been here for half an hour and you're leaving. You've been driving all day Dean! Where the hell are you going? " Dean stopped at the door, his hand on the handle and he turned back to look at his younger brother who was staring defiantly back. Before he knew it Dean was out of the door, closing it with a sharp snap and was striding towards the Impala.

* * *

(Sam's POV)

* * *

"Just out Sam!" Dean replied harshly walking to the door.

"Dean we've barely been here for half an hour and you're leaving.You've been driving all day Dean! Where the hell are you going?" He asked just as harsh. He watched as Dean stopped at the door, his hand on the handle and he turned back to look at Sam who was staring defiantly back. Before he knew it Dean was out of the door, closing it with a sharp snap. Sam sat shocked staring at the door his mind trying to register what had just occurred. It wasn't until he heard the familiar roar of the Impala coming to life did Sam jump up and race to the door to stop his older brother only to glimpse him driving around a corner down the road.

Sam swore heavily before walking back into the motel room slamming the door shut.

"Shit Dean…" He whispered while running a hand through his long hair. He strode to his bed and sat down roughly grabbing his cell phone and scrolling down to Dean's number. He looked at it for a second before pressing 'call'. The phone rang for a few seconds before he was sent to the answer machine.

"Goddamnitt Dean!" He swore again throwing his phone away from him. "What the hell are you doing?"

* * *

(Dean's POV)

* * *

Dean glanced at his phone again as the words SAM shone out like a beacon the phone vibrating. Dean groaned and threw it into the back seat of his car. He ran a hand through his short hair before turning back to the house he was parked outside. He sighed and left the car slowly walking up the path and stopped at the door. He smiled slightly the house hadn't changed from what he could see. He rang the door beg once and waited, half praying that the cottage was empty. But alas fate was against him as he heard soft footsteps coming to the door. The door opened and Dean found himself staring down into the face of Mrs Reed.

"Hi, um, is you daughter home?"

"Yes…" She replied eyes narrowing slightly. "Why?"

"Could you tell her that an old friend's here?" Dean asked watching at the woman looked at him closely before giving a slightly nod and shutting the door in his face. Dean laughed, same old Mrs Reed. He rubbed the back of his neck and leant against the wall, head bowed to the floor hands shoved into his jean pockets. He waited quietly in thought. A moment later the door opened again.

"D-dean?" Dean smiled.

"Hey Jamie."

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. Tell me what you think, hit that lil purple button! 


	5. Chapter 5 Ten Years Ago

A/N: Next chapter! Thank GOD! Sorry it's taken me so long to upload I've just been a little swamped at school! Anyway next chappie! It's a long one, to say sorry for the lack of updates! Enjoy!

I don't own Supernatural…but I'd be _very, very _happy if I did!

* * *

**Ten Years Ago.**

Chapter 5.

* * *

At the sound of the Impala pulling into the gravel parking lot of the motel Sam jumped up off the grimy bed. He strode to the window, his legs making a short job of the space. Pulling the grubby, tattered curtain back from the window, revealing the figure of his older brother leaning against the Impala, one arm supported on the roof of the car, his head resting upon it. Sam sighed, letting the curtain to fall back to its original place. He walked slowly back to the bed, pacing, back and forth across the room waiting for his brother to make his appearance.

The door opened. Sam turned. Both men glared.

"Dean, where the hell have you been?" Sam growled stopping mid pace to stare angrily at his brother. Dean sighed and walked slowly past Sam, placing his leather coat onto his bed before sitting upon it himself.

"Dean!" Sam repeated his voice raising a notch. Dean's eyes unflinchingly met Sam's own before he sighed again.

"Sammy can't you let it go."

"No Dean! Where the hell did you go! You just up and left, I didn't even know if you were coming back!"

"What are you trying to say Sammy?" Dean asked a smirk curling his lips.

"Stop it! This isn't funny Dean! Where did you go?" Sam growled as he began pacing again. Dean's eyes flicked up to Sam's striding form, shooting away immediately when Sam glanced at him. "Dean," He pleaded as his heart leapt into his throat as Dean's sad gaze flicked away.

"I just went for a walk."

"Don't even give me that crap." Sam snarled angrily to his brother.

"Sam," Dean said sharply, "When do you have the right to keep tabs on where I go?"

"When my brother just up and leaves like the devil's after him." Sam replied, louder, and sterner than before.

"Nice choice of words there, Sammy…" Dean mumbled quietly a slight smirk playing on his handsome face.

"Stop it! Stop shutting me out! Why won't you talk to me?"

"Sam, there's nothing to say. I just…" Dean stopped at the look of anguish in Sam's eyes the worry that seemed to flow from him and inwardly groaned. Sam could always get an answer from Dean if he played the worried, angst-ridden brother card. Dean sighed and looked at his hands, his hard swallow causing Sam to prepare for the answer he had manipulated from his brother. "I just…went out for a drink. You know…for old time's sake." Dean sighed again glancing up at his little brother, cursing him for bringing him back to this town, cursing himself for bringing up those memories he had so easily choked back and buried all those years ago that threatened to consume him.

Sam's head reeled at the sight of his dejected looking brother on the motel bed, distractedly pulling at the tatty sheets. _Why does this town mean so much to Dean? What happened here ten years ago that he won't tell me?_

"Dean," Sam defended worriedly sitting opposite his brothers' hunched form. "I was just worried about you,"

"Yeah, well..." Dean muttered grinning inwardly at the fact that he had tricked his little brother into leaving him be. Lying and keeping secrets was second nature to Dean, came as easily as breathing, but it was something different to keep a secret from Sam, harder, like a betrayal, almost cruel. But it was for Sam's own good, that he kept this secret, he didn't need to know what happened here ten years ago.

Instantly all the glee from tricking his brother evaporated leaving Dean with the hurt, the worry and the fear.

"Did you find anything about the case Sam?" Dean asked distracting himself from his feelings to the more important issue; Sam couldn't find out about his past with the Reeds that much he had explained to Jamie when he spoke with her only hour's prior.

"I found the addresses for the disappeared and their families." Sam spoke quietly noticing with saddened awe at how Dean changed the subject so subtly, so easily. "I, um I was thinking that we should go and talk to the families, see if any of the disappeared were acting strange before, you know."

"Sounds like a plan Sammy," Dean said pulling his gaze from the sheets to his still worried brother. Planting a typical Dean smirk on his face he stood up. "Let's go."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

The Impala pulled into the gravel pathway of a small suburban like house. Dean glanced at Sam, eyebrows raised in amusement, trying to disguise the fact that he knew this house, neighbourhood, the family that lived inside. Sam shook his head leaving the car quietly. The car ride had been tense, despite Dean's attempts at a simple conversation with his brother. But Sam however, was still moody as hell, shoved tightly in the corner sending glares that resembled solar flares every time Dean had a stab at making a joke to lighten the mood.

At Sam's departure Dean snorted and left the car, slamming the door shut, earning a glance from Sam. _Two can play at that game Sammy boy. _Dean strode away up the path, uncaring if his brother followed and stopped at the door that he had just leant against only hour's prior. Praying to God that his plan would work but knowing deep down it wouldn't, he rang the bell, eyes flicking to his brother as he reached the step.

This was the last house and the last family they were to talk to. The two others refused point blankly to say anything more than they had already said to the police and so quite literally this was their last stop.

The door opened with a creak and Dean tensed, knowing full well who was at the door and inwardly winced. Within seconds Dean had realised that his plan was destined to fail, he couldn't pretend he had no idea who this family was and Sam would hate him for the unnecessary lie. Dropping his head slightly he glanced at Sam before the door opened completely and sighed.

"Um, yes?" Jamie said feigning innocence at the men stood on her doorstep.

"Hi, we're from-" Sam started, his speech about their false identities already spilling from his mouth.

"Forget it Jamie," Dean sighed walking past her and into the house.

"Dean, I thought you said-" She called turning in the doorway.

"I know, doesn't matter," He muttered unable to glance at his brother who he knew was sending those same solar flare glares at him from the doorstep. "Hurry up Sammy," Dean called settling himself on the baby blue couch with a slight thud. Flicking his gaze up to his brother when Jamie brought him through he almost laughed at the complete look of confusion slapped across Sam's face. Smirking slightly he turned to his old friend clearing his throat slightly.

"Jamie, this is m'brother Sam, Sam, this is, uh, Jamie." He stuttered slightly at the dark look he got from Sam.

"Sam, nice to finally meet you," She said calmly holding out her hand to the still stunned brother. With a nudge from Dean, Sam was shaken from his stupor. Coughing slightly Sam replied.

"Uh, hi…" There was a beat of silence before he spoke again, the question directed mainly at his brother. "I'm sorry, what the hell is going on here?"

"Wrong time, wrong place, plus it's a long story Sammy." Dean replied with a slight smirk.

"Do, want anything? Coffee? Tea?" Jamie asked, standing in the doorway still, feeling somewhat out of place.

"Nah, we're fine, _right Sammy_?" Dean prompted nudging his little brother in the ribs.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine." Sam replied swallowing thickly.

"So, I take you guys want to ask me some stuff then." She said sitting down on the chair in front of Dean. "Dean said you might." At that Sam's head whipped around to stare at his brother. _So, that's where Dean went, the bastard. Who the hell is she anyway? And why does Dean know her?_ As Dean was about to reply the phone rang shrilly, nodding an apology Jamie stood and left quietly allowing time for Sam to turn and glare at Dean

"Dean, I thought we we're going to meet the family of Jack Reed." He hissed angrily. "Who the hell is she?"

"Jamie is Jack Reed's sister Sam. I was going to tell you, you've…gotta understand that alright." Dean answered softly his gaze never leaving the table in front of him. "I'm not the caring, sharing type remember?" At that Sam snorted loudly.

"That's putting it lightly." Sam muttered darkly glancing at his brother who was smirking slightly. "Fine but we _will _talk Dean. And no lies, I mean it." He hissed quietly, stopping himself from growling loudly with his fury. Dean chuckled softly at his younger brothers anger and resumed staring at nothing in particular.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam shifted in his seat uncomfortably. He didn't even know who this _Jamie _person was. And all of this lying from Dean was really starting to piss him off. In fact this whole town was starting to _piss _Sam off.

Sam sighed and mentally made a note to kill Dean for all of his secrecy, knowing full well that it only caused problems. He stole a glance at his brother, whom, at the moment seemed content to stare into space until Jamie came back.

Thinking about Jamie Sam frowned. She was beautiful no doubt, with her fiery red hair that was curled slightly and her pale skin dappled with pretty freckles. She certainly was a beauty. But there was something about her that Sam didn't like. Unsure whether it was because he had no prior knowledge of this woman or whether there was something supernatural going on. He sighed again, the frown in his brow deepening and glanced at Dean again. There was a glazed look across his eyes like he would keel over at any second.

"Dean?" He whispered gripping his brother's arm. "Dean you alright bro'?" He shook him slightly gaining a swift glance and a small growl from his brother.

"Fine Sammy, quit you're motherin'." Sam smiled at the response and let his brother's arm go.

The moment between the brothers that had transpired was gentle and would be cherished forever were it not for the arrival of Jamie, who smiled lopsidedly and sat on the chair with a thud. Internally growling at her arrival Sam looked up at her.

"Sorry, it was a friend. Anyway, you wanted to ask me some questions about Jack?"

"Yeah," Dean replied tearing his blank gaze from the wall and focussing on the conversation at hand. "Yeah we did."

"'Kay shoot." Jamie smiled, and though the grin did not reach her eyes she kept up the charade. Sam groaned inwardly. Maybe he had better get to know this Jamie before he made any conclusions.

"Right, so we know that Jack disappeared six days ago. Do you know where he was going or why he left?" Dean questioned watching as Jamie glanced at her hands before speaking quietly.

"We'd been arguing. It was about something so stupid I can't even remember what it was…we were shouting at each other and he just exploded and left. I don't know where he was going. He didn't even take his phone."

"Hey, it's alright." Dean whispered reassuringly at the bleary eyed look Jamie gave him.

"Was he acting strange at all before the argument?" Sam asked carefully, entering the conversation for the first time. Jamie sniffed before answering.

"Strange? Like what?"

"I mean was he acting out of character. Leaving the house for long periods of time for no reason, him saying he was being followed, or mentioning seeing things you know that kind of stuff?" Sam provided.

"Well, he wasn't leaving the house for no reason but…he was acting rather skittish you know always checking over his shoulder like he thought someone was following him."

"Did you ever ask him about that?" Dean asked calmly glancing at Sam quickly.

"I, well, I didn't ask him about that but I did ask him whether he as alright. You know if something was bothering him"

"And?" Dean prompted leaning forwards in his seat slightly, glancing at Sam again.

"It sounds silly." She said quietly her head ducking down in embarrassment.

"No, no go on." Sam urged quickly, hoping they would be getting some answers at last! Jamie sighed and looked at Dean and Sam in turn before quietly speaking.

"He said…he said that the darkness was following him."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam sat on the motel bed head in his hands waiting for Dean to return from the bathroom. This was all so confusing. He had no idea what the hell was going on in this godforsaken town, and Sam had half a mind to get in the Impala and drive Dean and himself away. Sighing he lifted his head from his hands, rubbing a hand wearily across his face. Dean had to talk to him. He had seen the shell-shocked look on his face when Jamie had said the darkness was following her brother. And Sam knew that this hunt had something to do with what happened here ten years ago.

With this thought Dean came out of the bathroom, and without sparing Sam a glance sat on his bed. Sam sighed, rubbing his hand over his eyes one last time then looked at his brother.

"Dean, we need to talk about this." Sam spoke quietly in the previously silent motel room.

"Yeah," Dean sighed quietly. "I know Sammy." Dean's back still to his little brother. Sam heard him sigh heavily again. "What do you want to know?"

"What happened here ten years ago? What were you and dad hunting? Why was it so dangerous that I couldn't come? Is it the same-"

"One question at a time, dude." Dean turned, slightly smirking at his younger brother who was all to eager to find out about his time apart from Dean ten years ago.

"Sorry," Sam replied meekly ducking his head. "And it's Sam."

"Yeah whatever geek boy."

"Dean," Sam began his voice unnaturally loud in the quiet room "What did you and dad hunt here ten years ago?" There was a beat of silence that fell heavy upon the brothers.

"It's a long story…" Dean began his voice inexplicably soft and quiet. "We didn't really know what it was at first…I suppose that's why everything went wrong so quickly…" Dean drifted off. His eyes took on that glassy look again. It seemed as if he was revisiting the memory for the first time in years.

"Dean? What was it?" Sam pressed

"Can't you let it go Sam?" He asked quietly flicking his gaze away from his brother.

"No Dean, I can't…._You_ _can't_. Talk to me man." Dean dropped his head into his hands, locking his fingers around the back of his head. Dean sighed knowing that he should just tell Sam and get it over with. But _this_ truth was too much, too soon, and Dean didn't even know whether this…this _thing_ that they were hunting now was the same he encountered ten years ago with his father. Or maybe he was just in denial.

Torn between telling Sam the truth or not Dean sat still on the motel bed, fingers still linked around the back of his head. Sam shifted and sat next to his brother, concern and worry pouring off him at Dean's apparent dilemma.

"Dean, this is important…it could help us save more people. Please Dean."

"Just stop okay." He drawled removing his fingers from around his head, though he remained bowed down not wanting to Sam to detect the lie in his eyes. "It was a demon alright?"

* * *

A/N: Good god! That was along one! Hit that lil' purple button for me!

* * *


End file.
